Darkness Falls
Darkness Falls is the quaint, old fashioned, and tourist trap historic district of Paradigm City. Founded in the year of Our Lord 1652, Darkness Falls is a city steeped in magic and mystery. No other city district has as much of a rich tradition in mysticism than does Darkness Falls and for this reason it is the city of choice for magic practicing heroes and criminals. Darkness Falls is the oldest of the city districts, established a hundred years before any other section of Paradigm City. Architecturally it is a city of Gothic Revival, with stone and masonry buildings offset with gargoyles, beautiful plazas, and vast cemeteries. The City Zones Darkness Falls has five distinct city zones, each of which has its own character and flavor. *'The Mesa '''stretches five miles from Darkness Falls Central College on the east to the Arroyo Beach on the west. The most popular tourist and living zone, The Mesa has a very strong beach vibe. The area has special beach access to The Mesa Beach ( Satan's Playground to the locals) and Thousand Steps Beach with its famous Arcade Boardwalk. The Mesa boasts a large Chinese population, and has an exceptionally beautiful China Town. Popular tourist attractions in the Mesa include the Arcade Boardwalk which features many shoppes, fine dining restaurants, and a full fledged 1000 foot square arcade featuring coin games from the Eighties. The Mesa is also home to the Wainbridge Sealife Center which includes an indoor maritime museum and walk-through aquarium. *'The Riviera''' is a hillside, ocean facing zone so named for it's climatological resemblance to the French Riviera. The neighborhood has winding, steep streets and some of the oldest Gothic stonework found in the city, and contains mansions for the rich and famous. Several celebrities such as Harrison Ford, Matt Damon, and Kate Hudson are known to have homes in the area. Popular attractions here include bus tours of celebrity homes, the Darkness Falls Historical Museum, and the always popular and exciting Paradigm City Planetarium. *'San Rouqe' is considered by most to be the most haunted area of Darkness Falls. Ghost sightings, UFOs, and cryptid reports are extremely common and the area has been featured on such television series as Paranormal Witness, Ghost Hunters, and Fact or Fiction. San Roque has a very large Japanese population and a very traditional Little Japan area. Popular tourist attractions in San Roque include the 1100 acre History Cemetery, always a popular spot for ghost hunters and boasting a memorial to the city founder Philippe Lopez; the Karples Manuscript Library which is three stories of all manner of books and the oldest library in paradigm City; and Expose, a small theme park featuring roller coasters and other thrill rides. *'Samarqand '''was named for the Persian word meaning "Land of Hearts Desire" and, sadly, it is anything but. It boasts a large Middle-Eastern population. At one time Samarqand was the most crime-ridden area of Darkness Falls because of the presence of The Armageddon Society but since that organization's collapse Samarqand has seen an astonishing turn around and is once again becoming a beautiful and decent place to live. Samarqand has much to offer the tourist including the Islamic Center of History, the Samarqand Art Museum, and the Heartland Library. *'Fusion', which is a lovely area with beautiful parks and plazas, has recently seen an astonishing upswing in crime because of the sudden presence of the Circus of Sorrows. The Circus is a street gang comprised almost entirely of supernatural creatures, and because of this the area has seen recent immigration to more hospitable zones and other cities within the Paradigm blanket. Crime Darkness Falls suffers from the general rates of crime as in other cities except in Fusion, where violent crime rates are higher. In addition to normal criminal activity there are several criminal groups that have established themselves and risen to prominence within the superhuman community. *'The Mesa Devils''' is the largest crime gang in Darkness Falls, operating almost exclusively in The Mesa. Most of the Devil activity is largely non-violent, with the gang focusing on smash and grab crimes. The Devils fancy themselves powerful practitioners of black magic and constantly seek supposedly magical artifacts and items but in truth the number of proficient black magic users within the Devils could be counted on one hand. The Devils are also somewhat of a nuisance in Raven's Grove, where they often stage 'raids' to liberate mystical items. *'The Circus of Sorrows' is the newest criminal gang in the Falls. Lead by the enigmatic Parasol, the Circus is entirely comprised of individuals with superhuman powers, making them the most viable threat to peace and safety second to The Armageddon Society. *'The Ghosts' are a quasi-street gang made up of small time criminals and the homeless that Darkness Falls has forgotten. Inhabiting the more desolate areas of San Roque, The Ghosts have a policy of out of sight, out of mind. They prefer to stick to themselves, but sometimes offer invaluable tips and information to crime fighters if the price is right. Lately, law enforcement reports that the Ghosts have been exhibiting strange physical mutations and a cult-like mentality. It is believed that they have begun to worship and serve the Black Judge called Nightbound. Personalities The following individuals are famous within Darkness Falls and Paradigm City. *'Chester A. Wainbridge' is a multimillionaire humanitarian and captain of industry. Wainbridge is Darkness Falls favorite son and contributes millions annually to various charities. Several buildings and streets in Darkness Falls are named after him. He is an outspoken proponent for superheroes, and is very approachable by them for aid and advice. *'Steven Wainbridge' is the current Mayor of Darkness Falls and, unlike his father Chester, speaks venom about all things superhuman. He has tried several times to enact legislation to outlaw super-humans and their abilities in the city, and vows that when he attains the Governor's seat of California he will outlaw super-humans state wide. His vitriolic tirades have irked many superhuman criminals and he is often in danger but as yet has not thanked any hero whom pulled his bum from the fire. * Victoria Wainbridge is the daughter of Chester Wainbridge. Like her father this unobtrusive literature professor has made a name for herself through altruism. She gives heavily to various charitable organizations, funded the Darkness Falls Home for Orphaned Children, and the Wainbridge Society which lends aid to the disenfranchised of Darkness Falls. Victoria Wainbridge mysteriously disappered from her home in October of 2013, throwing the city into alarm. Despite numerous investigations by law enforcement no evidence to suggest the cause of her disappearance has surfaced. Category:Districts